The present invention relates to an improved shaped charge with a low explosive to liner mass ratio.
Existing shaped charges designed for applications such as breaching rock or concrete have a variety of disadvantages. For example, existing charges can be too small or too large to generate a desired or needed effect. A number of small charges, e.g., oil well perforators, can penetrate over a foot into rock but only generate very small holes, e.g., less than ¼ inch in diameter. Other specialized charges can penetrate many feet of concrete but are associated with unacceptably large loads. Needs addressed by the invention include requirements for a minimized explosive weight that still produces a desired hole, e.g., large diameter hole with, e.g., an intermediate depth of penetration.
An apparatus in accordance with an embodiment of the invention can include a shaped charge which provides a scalable apparatus suitable for applications previously unattainable. For example, exemplary manufacturing process, apparatus, or structure in accordance with various embodiments of the invention allow for scaling that can alter selected performance characteristics, e.g., target hole diameter, target hole depth, charge size, charge explosive weight while reducing net explosive weight (NEW) as well as penetration depth produced by an exemplary charge capable of producing a desired diameter result. Embodiments of the invention also include other process steps more fully described herein as well.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.